


If You Can Hear Me God

by Just_Another_Zombie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Supernatural Season 11 Promo, complete nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a dream my cousin had and the season 11 Promo.</p><p>God hears Sam's prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can Hear Me God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PensAndPotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/gifts).



 "If you can hear me God,"

Sam Winchester kneeled in the lounge room of the old house of Bobby Singer. For some reason Sam had been drawn to the dilapidated house, even though he hadn't stepped foot in it for years, since the death of his closest father figure. But now, in his greatest time of need, he sat on his knees amidst the dust and rubble of the decaying house.

"We need your help." The younger Winchester completed his prayer. There was a moment of time, in which Sam just waited, knees starting to ache from the position. 'Well now what?' He thought to himself, thinking back on all the other (admittedly rare) times the Winchester brothers has asked for help, and waited for ages. Apparently, that was not the case this time, as there was a ring on the doorbell, which should not be working in its condition, but somehow let out a loud chime, alerting Sam to a presence at the door.

 

Unfolding his long legs and with a quick brush of his hand across his pants to dislodge any remaining dirt, and the rather large spider that had begun to make it's journey towards places unwanted,  he strode to the collapsing door,  which appeared to remain standing through apparent osmosis of Singer brand stubbornness. When he finally reached the door, he was greeted by a surprise, for there stood Chuck, in all his rumpled glory. Wearing a pair of ratty pyjamas, covered by an even rattier dressing gown, the writer looked like an escapee from a mental asylum. Even knowing the man and his circumstances,  Sam was still tempted to completely disregard the crazy looking man, but his curiosity won out.

 

"Chuck. Didn't you go missing or something?" The tall man looked down at the bedraggled author, reaching out an arm and poking him in the shoulder, as if reassuring himself this wasn't just a vivid hallucination brought on by inhaling whatever questionable substances were drifting out of the cracked ceiling.

 

"I went on extended vacation." Chuck confessed, rocking forwards from the momentum of Sam's nudge. "Or technically, vacation during my vacation.  Went travelling, saw a musical, had a brief stint of death, but got tired of that and came back to life."

"Well how does that work?" Sam asked, unbelieving despite the fact that both he and his brother had been 'dead' then 'not quite as dead' several times each.

 

"It's actually pretty simple." Chuck scratched at his beard leisurely before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his gown. "The truth is, I'm God."

Silence.

Sam stared incredulously at the short man standing in the doorway before him. Chuck wasn't paying much attention to the giant in front of him,  instead trailing his eyes lazily around the dark interior of the house, taking in the cracked walls and collapsed staircase. "Nice place you've got here."

 

"You're God?!"

"The one and only." Chuck nodded, bringing his hands up and wiggling his fingers like Jazz hands,  before he dropped them and winced.

"Well technically not the only. There are the Pagans, but I try not to think too much about them.  Too many regrets, ya'know?"

Sam remained silent, gazing sightlessly at the now uncomfortable writer, who was apparently the God. Who knew? (Everywhere, fans punch the air in victory)

"Well," Chuck/God drew the word out, shuffling as the silence grew to cringe-worthy proportions. "I'm just gonna go inside. Feel free to join me when everything's sunk in."

With that, the rumpled man ducked beneath Sam's arm, which was still raised to hold open the broken door. Sam remained ignorant to the movement,  continuing to stare at the empty yard. Walking into the kitchen, God/Chuck came across Dean Winchester, who had apparently been there the whole time, but who remained oblivious to the previous confrontation.

"Heya Dean." Chuck greeted, nodding at the man sat slumped at the kitchen table, holding an half-empty beer bottle in one hand, and what appeared to be a creased picture of the fallen angel Chuck recognised as Castiel. Filing that information into his brain for later contemplation,  the man/deity continued.

"Just so you know, Sam seems to be having some kind of breakdown, since I told him that I am God. Which I am. God that is..."

His rambling was interruptes by a spray of alcohol spat in his direction by Dean, who had just taken a swig when Chuck broke his news.

"What the Chuck?!" Dean exclaimed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, which was still holding the bottle, and spilling liquid into the seat of his pants. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he was distracted by droplets of beer as they pattered onto the dropped photograph, which he picked up delicately and gently wiped the offending liquid off with the edge of his shirt. Once the picture was dry, Dean continued to cradle it in his hands, staring at it intensely. 

Chuck looked on worriedly from his position in the entryway, completely taken back by the bizarre behaviour he had witnessed. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel, walking out of the kitchen area and under Sam's arm, into the night. He had come tonight to answers Sam's prayer for help, but seeing the Winchesters tonight, he realises they needed more help than even he could provide. 

Striding across the grass, Chuck vanished. There was a villa in Tahiti with his name on it.


End file.
